


Daddy please ...

by kateyes085



Series: All of Him [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Catholic School, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lonely people find comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy please ...

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from the naughty idea of Jimmy being a "Daddy" for someone and exploring that experience. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, the Catholic schoolgirl!kink popped in there too. I wanted to show the progression of Jimmy Novak's relationship with his "girl" starting as her teacher (Mr. Novak), progressing towards her "Daddy" and finally evolving their relationship and expanding it further (when he becomes just Jimmy to her).
> 
> No offense is meant towards anyone, their ideals and/or concepts. Just my imagination taking a detour.

~*~

 

One week, forty-eight hours, twenty-two minutes, and nineteen seconds after Taylor asked Jimmy her question, she was thanking God for bringing him into life. 

  
Of course, that was between the three Our Father's and five Hail Mary's she was reciting after confession. _Poor Father O'Connell must have dropped his bible at least five times before I finished_ , Taylor thought with a wistful smile.   

~*~

 _"Will you be my Daddy?"_

  
Jimmy gasped at the bold question. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking Taylor?" he questioned tentatively.   
"Yes, Mr. Novak. I am. Will you?" she replied. 

  
Jimmy softly caressed Taylor's cheek asking again to verify, "Are you sure that this is what you want?" Taylor blushed and bit her lip as she fidgeted with a loose thread on her coat before she nodded. 

  
Jimmy reached under and lifted Taylor's chin with his thumb so she was looking him in the eye. "You have to tell me. You have to say that this is what you want." 

  
Taylor swallowed and the delicate pink tinge on her cheekbones darkened. She nodded and replied, "Yes Mr. Novak, I'm sure. I want you to be my Daddy." Jimmy rested his palm on her left cheek. Taylor sighed and nuzzled closer to the warm touch. 

  
"I've have never been in that type of relationship before Taylor but the idea of such does intrigue me greatly." Jimmy replied.

  
She simply smiled impishly and said, "I haven't either Mr. Novak. I guess we'll just have to learn together."   
Jimmy chuckled and gently kissed her lips, "Yes Taylor, I'll be your Daddy." 

  
Taylor squealed as she launched herself at Jimmy kissing him happily. He laughed at her display. Their playful, nipping happy kisses soon became heated. Her taste intoxicated Jimmy; he had to have more. Jimmy nibbled along her jaw and down her neck as she stretched to give him more access. 

  
"Mmmm, Daddy …" Taylor murmured clawing to pull him closer. "More Daddy. Want more," she pouted at him between quick kisses. 

  
"Taylor, you need to get inside. It's getting late. I don't want you to get sick because of the cold," Jimmy told her.  
Again, Taylor grinned impishly at him, "I'm not cold Daddy, see…" she took his hand and moved it up between her thighs.   
Jimmy growled, "Taylor …" at her giggle. 

  
"Do you have plans tonight Mr. Novak?" Taylor asked him to which he shook his head. "Come inside. No one will bother us. The servants stay up at the main property. They come down to clean once during the week when I'm at school, it'll just be us. I want you to stay with me tonight Mr. Novak. I want to wake up with you wrapped around me, keeping me safe. I mean I'm happy that you want to plan my first time, but there is so much more for you to teach me. Can you stay with me tonight Mr. Novak? Please?" 

  
"Taylor, I don't know if that's …" Jimmy started. He wanted to, badly, but it might be better if they waited just a little bit.  
Taylor leaned closer and nuzzled him between his cheek and neck. She slid her hand up his inner thigh whispering in his ear, "Please Daddy. Stay with your baby girl tonight, she wants you to." She rubbed his half-hard cock; the erection had never quite gone away from before. She licked and sucked his neck gently and softly, just enough to tease. 

  
"Taylor," he gasped as his hips jerked into her gentle touch. He reached for her wrist and pushed it in harder. "Yeah, yeah baby girl. We'll go inside." 

  
Taylor moved away from his neck and whispered, "Thank you Daddy," as she softly kissed his earlobe and went to get out of the car, dragging her book bag and purse as she walked up to the front of the house unlocking the door, "You comin'?"

~*~

Taylor showed Jimmy her home. It was contemporary but comfortable. She had a more than adequate kitchen, three bedrooms, a study, two bathrooms and an open living room area, leading to the dining room. 

  
She had converted downstairs into a studio. She loved photography and had a dark room set up, there was also an area set up for her to draw and paint. She had always loved the arts, but was self-conscious about her work. "I'll show you later okay? I, um, don't really show anyone." She explained.   Jimmy could tell this was personal and private for her. The fact that she did want to show him caused a warm feeling to spread in his chest. 

  
Taylor came from privilege, but did not flaunt it. She was quiet, shy and kept to herself a lot. From what he gathered, it sounded like she was alone more than anything. 

  
Jimmy nursed a glass of wine that she had brought him before she went to change from her school uniform. She explained that before she moved into the bungalow, it served as a guesthouse and as such stocked with everything in case unexpected business clients or associates showed up.

  
He sat on the couch in the living room and watched the fire he had started dance in the fireplace as he contemplated the drastic turn his life had just taken. Taylor came back into the room wearing a large T-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms that small white-socked feet peeked out from under, and her hair was pulled up into a scrunchy. Hardly the ensemble of a seductive temptress, but it had a stirring effect on Jimmy.

  
"Are you hungry, Mr. Novak? I normally love to cook, but Mary always makes sure I have prepared meals just in case. I think she brought down some stew, chicken Parmesan, and chili. She always makes double portions so she can feed her family and then make sure there is enough for me." Taylor explained fondly. 

  
"No, I'm fine. Maybe later?" he told her. "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay the night Taylor?" Taylor curled up next to him with her back pressed up against the arm of the sofa while she hugged her knees to herself; childish and sweet but surprisingly arousing display. 

  
"Yes Sir, I'm sure." She answered.

  
"Taylor, why do you want me to be your Daddy?" Jimmy asked, needing clarification. 

  
Taylor fidgeted a little. "I don't know what you mean Mr. Novak?" she asked. 

  
"Why do you feel the need to have a Daddy? More specifically, why me?" he pressed.

   
Taylor opened her mouth to explain, but then shook her head to organize her thoughts and tried again. "Do you remember our first writing assignment? Something about summer vacations or whatever, anyway, I totally bullshitted my way through the paper and you called me on it demanding that I rewrite it. Everyone here turns a blind eye where my family is concerned. 'Don't want to upset the Dubois', blah, blah, blah … and all that. You didn't care what my last name was and that caught my attention. So I rewrote the paper and really applied myself. No one ever made me work for much of anything; it is always handed to me. It made me lazy and I don't like that, I don't feel like I'm earning anything. You made me feel like I needed to earn my grade, it doesn't matter if I failed your class or not. I'm going to LSU next year because that is what the Dubois' do. You graduate from LSU and either find an acceptable husband if you are a woman or an acceptable job if you're a man. I do what my father tells me to do, what the school tells me to do, what the church tells me to do, what everyone wants me to do but no one ever cares or asks about what I want or need. You saw me Mr. Novak. I know that sounds childish and selfish. 'Oh the poor little rich girl, she suffers so.' But that's just it. I don't suffer. There's nothing, no life, no desire, no passion, no drive. I'm nineteen years old. I have been all over the world. I've lived in Paris, Rome, and Hong Kong besides here. I speak, write and understand five languages. I don't have anyone that I am close to. No one really wants to get to know me. They only want to be associated with my family, or whatever that association can do for them. But you, you made me work for something. You always took an interest in me, how I was, did I need help; you … cared." 

  
Taylor was quiet for a minute before she continued. "I haven't had that in a really long time, not since my mom died. My father shut me out and had very little contact with me after that because I reminded him too much of his dead wife. He never said anything to me. He was never that mean, but I heard him once at a dinner party when I was supposed to be asleep. That hurt almost as much as losing my mom to be honest, but at least I had a reason for my exile."

  
Taylor sat and fidgeted a little after having revealed so much. "I know I can have whatever I want. I live the life every teenager dreams of, but I need a purpose. I need order. I want someone to take control of me. I want to be accountable to someone for something. That's why I asked you. I trust you Mr. Novak. I know it's a lot to ask, but there is no one else and I really feel like I need this. I'm just floating here waiting for a strong wind to blow me away, never to be heard from again. I need an anchor."

  
Jimmy leaned forward and placed his wine glass on the table. When he sat back, he placed his strong hand over Taylor's two delicate hands that were crossed at her knees. "Come here Taylor," he pulled her forward and she straddled his lap. Jimmy's hands gently rest at her hips. "Take down your hair," he told her. Taylor reached up and pulled out her scrunchy all the while intensely staring into the deep blue of Jimmy's eyes. The golden mass fell in shimmering wave midway down her back. Jimmy's hands ran up her arms to frame her face. He pulled her forward slightly and murmured, "Kiss me."

  
Taylor leaned forward and gently kissed Jimmy's full lips, softly brushing back and forth. She ran her tongue gently along his lower lip. Jimmy shuddered softly and opened to her. Taylor moaned and tasted, slowly, delicately, savoring the experience. They are not rushed. On and on they kiss, tasting and experiencing the newness. Taylor was anxious and wiggled impatiently in Jimmy's lap, as her hands wandered, grabbing, clutching, caressing and stroking. 

  
Jimmy pulled back and looked into Taylor's heavy lidded eyes. She was breathing a little fast just as he was. Jimmy ran his thumb over her swollen, shiny bottom lip. Taylor's tongue lightly teased the tip when it passed by. Jimmy gasped. _My little girl's bein' naughty on purpose_ , he thought with an inner smirk. "Remove your pajama bottoms," he told her.   
Taylor stood back and pulled the tie holding them up. Her bottoms slid down and pooled at her feet. Jimmy reached for her hand and she climbed into his lap straddling him again.   


Jimmy ran his hands up her smooth thighs and around to her backside gripping her bare buttocks. Taylor shivered and pushed back into the caress. Jimmy ran his hands up and removed her t-shirt. Taylor sat wantonly unashamed and naked straddling his lap while he was fully clothed. 

  
"I would like you to go to your doctor Taylor for a checkup. Are you on the pill?" he asked as he ran his fingers gently up and down her arms and thighs. 

  
"No," she murmured as she gently rocked against his clothed hardness. 

  
"I want you to get all the necessary tests and have him put you on the pill. Do you understand Taylor?" Jimmy instructed her. 

  
"Yes," Taylor was trying so hard to be good but he was sitting there looking so handsome, cool and collected even though his hardness pulsed between her thighs. There was something so sinful about sitting naked in his lap while he was still dressed. 

  
Jimmy watched her fidget and squirm in his lap. He smiled to himself, she is trying so hard, _good baby girl_. "I'll go to the doctors to be tested as well. There were a few women here and there, but for the most part, I was only with my ex-wife. Do you want to touch yourself Taylor?" 

  
Taylor blinked slightly confused at the abrupt change in subject. "No," she replied honestly, "want you to." Jimmy's hands tightened harshly over Taylor's hips causing her to whimper and roll her hips. Taylor leaned forward as she ran her fingers up and down his chest and whispered in his ear, "Wanna kiss you here." Taylor gently cupped her hand over him, "Can I Daddy?" Jimmy groaned and thrust into her small, warm hand that was burning him through the fabric.

"Yes…" he hissed.

  
Taylor shimmied off Jimmy's lap and knelt at his feet. She reached for his belt buckle, worked it free, and unzipped his slacks. She tugged, pulled and twisted with some help from Jimmy and removed the offending garment. Taylor leaned forward nuzzling the tented fabric of his boxers. She breathed in the heady scent and kissed the damp tip as she looked up trustingly to Jimmy. He reached down and maneuvered his boxers freeing himself for Taylor. "Have you done this before baby girl?" 

  
Taylor shook her head "No. I've only kissed a couple of boys before," she said blushing, "on the lips, I mean."

  
This caused Jimmy to growl softly and tightened his hold. _Oh sweet Jesus_ , he thought. "Then you will be mine Taylor, all mine?" he hissed through clenched teeth. They both were breathing heavier in their excitement. 

  
"Yes Daddy." Taylor leaned forward, licked the end, and swallowed what she could.  


"Oh God! Baby! So good, so warm and wet. Take what you can. Work the rest with your hand. Small, warm hands … That's it … take some more … Ah, ah, ah." Taylor's eyes watered as she took more and more of him in her warm, wet mouth while his hands tightened harder and harder in her hair. 

  
She followed his instructions wanting to be a good girl. _Daddy tastes salty and sweet, mmmm. I like this … more…._ Taylor thought to herself. Jimmy's length began to bruise the back of her throat as his hips jerked and still she took it. She was getting so hot. Taylor whined and turned pleading eyes to Jimmy. _So good. Daddy, please …_ her hips were jerking and humping nothing, she was so turned on. 

  
"Oh my baby girl. Just like that. Uh, uh … touch yourself. Rub yourself for Daddy baby. Such a good girl. Look at you takin' it all. I'm gonna, gonna …" Jimmy pulled himself out from Taylor's mouth causing her to cry out at the loss as she rode her fingers. Jimmy gripped her golden locks tighter as he roared while thick, pearly streams shot from him, landing on her cheek, in her mouth and ran down her chin and neck. 

  
"Daddy!" Taylor screamed as she bowed and strained one final time in release from her position at his feet, collapsing against his leg. 

  
Jimmy lifted and arranged Taylor's limp body up on his lap. He turned and lifted her blissfully content face to him and licked his come from her and kissed her gently. Taylor sucked his taste greedily from his tongue. 

  
"Mmm, Daddy flavored," she giggled softly when she pulled back, "Best taste ever." Jimmy chuckled and relaxed into the couch. He stood and lifted her in his arms. 

  
"Second door on the right," Taylor murmured softly into his neck as she snuggled in closer.

~*~

The next morning Jimmy left early after making her breakfast in bed, well toast and coffee, but it was heavenly just the same. 

  
For a week, Jimmy and Taylor talked daily, at night he would come to her house or she would go to his. They would watch movies, eat dinner, relax in front of the TV, but their sexual relationship went no further than some heavy making out sessions on the couch. 

  
At the end of the week, a messenger brought a bouquet of pink stargazer lilies with a card. _Be ready at 4. Plan for overnight. J-_

  
At four o'clock, she received a text message. _Michabella Inn, 5:00 p.m., Melissa Fontaine J-_

  
Taylor drove to the Michabella Inn and arrived at a quarter till five. She checked in under Melissa Fontaine, advised that her guest had already checked in to Room 5 and had left her a message. _Knock three times and wait. J-._ Taylor went to the appointed room and followed her instructions. 

  
At five o'clock, there was a knock on the door. Jimmy surveyed the room to make sure everything was perfect. _My baby girl deserves the best that I can give her._ With one last look, Jimmy opened the door and let Taylor in.

  
It was every girl's dream. A large canopy bed, lace, pillows and down. The sun was setting warmly through the window. A fire hissed and crackled in the background. There was a table set for two in front of the fire. 

  
"I've drawn you a bath, go relax while I attend to dinner," he told her softly as he took her coat and kissed her temple as she surveyed the room. 

  
The bath was heavenly. Warm, inviting with candles and bubbles. Taylor sighed contently in her cocoon. Jimmy came and checked on her. He washed her back and told her something of the history plantation. 

  
He watched her quietly for a few seconds, "Are you sure Taylor?" as he tucked a damp curl behind her ear.   
"Yes, I'm sure," she answered. 

  
Jimmy lifted her from the tub, dried her and wrapped her in a robe.   He escorted her and seated her at the table. Dinner had been delivered and was now set out for them. 

  
After dinner, Jimmy set some soft music playing as he danced her around the room, kissing and caressing her with whispered secrets and desires. He finally turned and lifted her onto the soft bed and worshiped her young body.   
Jimmy savored each kiss, caress, taste, whisper and gasp. Taylor reveled in each new sensation. There was pain, but Daddy made love slow and sweet to his baby girl cherishing her special gift to him.

~*~

"Mr. Novak are you having office hours this afternoon?" Taylor stopped him in the hall at school surrounded by students milling around them. 

  
"I'm not sure Taylor, I'll check my schedule and let you know in class." There was a brief tug of his suit jacket. 

  
"Alright Mr. Novak, see you then," she smiled up at him before she turned in a swirl of black and red smelling faintly of bubble gum.

  
Jimmy made his way back to his room and settled down to review the papers he needed to grade and reached for his glasses in his pocket. He felt paper crinkle and felt something warm and soft instead. He pulled out a pair of Taylor's black cotton panties with a note. _Dinner at 6. You get the Chinese and I'll bring dessert and the movie. T-_    He scented a slightly musky aroma. 

  
 _She's gonna be the death of me_ , he thought.

~*~

Taylor let herself in through Jimmy's rear door leading to the kitchen. The telltale bags of Chinese food on the counter and the delicious aromas made her mouth water. _My Daddy spoils me_ , she thought.

  
"Taylor? Is that you?" she heard Jimmy calling from the front den. 

  
"Yes sir," she replied cautiously. Taylor never assumed he was alone whenever she arrived. Claire came and went frequently in her father's home. Taylor was adamant that the "special" aspects of their relationship were private and personal; she was tenacious in her protection of him and his well-being. She worried about what it would do to him as far as his career and his relationship with his family, namely his daughter, if news ever got out. She treasured her time with him, but Claire came first. That was the way it should be, even if her father did not necessarily think so, but that was a whole other kettle of fish. 

  
"Can you come in here please?" Jimmy asked darkly. His baby girl has been naughty and she needed to be punished. Taylor gulped and shivered before she went into the front den. 

  
Jimmy was seated on the couch waiting for her. "You mentioned a movie?" Taylor handed over a blank DVD she had carried in with her. "What's this?" he asked as he opened the holder and handed it to her. She turned and put it in the player. She turned back to him standing with her hands in front of her fidgeting. 

  
A blank screen appeared requesting a password. Jimmy looked at her with an arched eyebrow. Taylor reached for the remote on the side table and punched in the password. The tape played and it showed the two of them in her room kissing, removing their clothes and laying down on the bed. 

  
"What is this?" he asked tightly as he started to panic. 

  
"No, no, no. It's for you. I made it for you. I know you have to go to that conference right after graduation, and I wanted you to take a piece of me with you. That's all." Taylor explained.

  
Jimmy calmed slightly that this was not some form of blackmail. "You taped us, when?" 

  
Taylor blushed and looked at the floor as she said, "Last time. When you, when you took me from behind? I have a couple more for you to take." Taylor's bottom lip trembled and her eyes watered as she looked up at him uncertainly, "I just didn't want you to be lonely. You take such good care of me Daddy, and I-I-I wanted to take care of you."

  
Jimmy really was not that mad, he was just surprised. Still, she was a bad girl earlier. He did not discipline her often but every once in a while she needed it. 

  
"Come," he told her as he sat back and patted his lap. Taylor leaned over and laid across his lap with her behind presented to him. Jimmy lifted her skirt and raised his hand to strike but stopped staring at the creamy expanse of her firm, lush backside. "Taylor," he squeaked, "Where are your panties?" 

  
Taylor hid an evil grin as she buried her face into the side of his thigh. "You have them Daddy." She replied. 

  
*slap* A large, stinging mark in the shape of his hand stared back at him from his canvas. _So beautiful…_

  
Taylor bit her lip to hold it in, but her body sang in release. _Daddy … safe … his … loved …_ Jimmy lifted and turned her to sit straddled in his lap. Taylor yelped as the coarse material of his slacks rasped against her raw, stinging skin. His hands cupped her face forcing her to look at him in her daze.

  
"Why? Why did you do that today?" he demanded.

  
Taylor wiggled and squirmed in his lap seeking friction. _Need … want …_

 __

  
"Glasses … You wore your glasses and I just, I just had to … wanted you so bad Daddy, so bad … " she babbled as she worked loose his belt buckle, unzipped him and pulled him out. Her mouth watered. _Anywhere … he can take me anywhere, any way … need him now …_ "Daddy please …" She heard her voice echo in the distance from the TV in the background. 

  
Jimmy groaned at the display. He nodded and Taylor lined him up and sat down engulfing his full length in her tight warmth. 

  
"Oh God! So good baby. You were such a bad girl today, but Daddy forgives his baby. Oh yeah, he forgives." He growled as his tempo increased. He was in sensory overload from earlier in the classroom, to just now with Taylor riding him so desperately and sweetly, to the soundtrack to their lovemaking from yesterday playing in the background.  He watched the display of himself rimming her backside as she moaned and cried, clutching the iron slats of her headboard. Jimmy moaned loudly as he watched her work herself on him.

 

Her hair was working loose from her braid and curling at the sweat around her temple. She was flushed and her lips were glistening and swollen from biting down to contain her cries.   
Taylor bared her neck to him in submission, "Daddy please …" Jimmy sank his teeth into the succulent flesh and sucked hard. Taylor shuddered and hung on the brink. 

  
"Come for me baby," he whispered in her ear before he bit sharply at her lobe. Her cries rang through the house with his growls of release followed by the muffled, tinny release playing on the TV.

~*~

The fire was warm and cozy. The lights from the Christmas tree sparkled in the darkness along with the candles. It was just after midnight on Christmas morning. 

  
Taylor was spread out on a down comforter in front of the fireplace. She was sweaty, tingly, and sated, for now. Jimmy smiled down at her from where he was resting his head on his bent elbow. The soft light caught Taylor's graduation gift from him, a simple twenty-four-inch gold chain and a small delicate padlock charm resting low between her breasts. A similar chain with a small key hung from Jimmy's neck as well. He leant down and kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas baby girl." Taylor closed her eyes and caressed his cheek, "Merry Christmas Daddy."

  
Jimmy nuzzled Taylor's neck causing her to sigh and pull him over her again. The kisses were slow and lazy, until the phone rang. "What the hell," Jimmy muttered sitting back to let Taylor answer it, "Hello."

  
"Ms. Dubois? This is Mr. Addison, your father's attorney. There has been an accident. Your father's plane crashed soon after takeoff for the airport in Colorado. I am so sorry my dear, there were no survivors."

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> All stories posted are not for profit and are works of fiction. Feedback and honest criticisms are always appreciated.


End file.
